


Ship of Dreams

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Edwardian Period, Happy Ending, M/M, RMS Titanic, Shipwrecks, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: Harry Styles is a steward on the RMS Titanic, assigned the suites on the B deck. One of the guests, the rich passenger in suite B38, is Mr. Louis Tomlinson, who is instantly attracted to the steward tending to his suite.Harry is a little apprehensive. His only affair with a rich man, didn't end well. Louis Tomlinson, however, doesn't give up easily.Maybe falling for Louis is less dangerous than the journey to New York...





	Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted a pseud and with deleting the pseud this fic went to. I rewrote parts of the fic and decided to upload it once again for you to read. 
> 
> Thank you [ Sam](http://britpickerhl.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and britpicker; your help is so very much appreciated!
> 
> Here's the [ tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171173845281/ship-of-dreams-by-noellehenry-rating-mature) for the fic. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

#           

**Wednesday, April 10** **th** **, 1912**

The shrill sound of the brass band is drowned out by another sound; that of hundreds of people calling, wishing RMS Titanic good luck on her maiden voyage. The Royal Mail Ship is slowly removed from her berth by tugs. Passengers and crew alike are lining the many decks waving goodbye to their families and friends who stay behind.

Harry Styles checks the cabins of the first-class passengers. He quickly moves from one cabin to another on the B Deck. Unlike most people on deck, Harry doesn’t have anyone to say goodbye to. He’s been alone for most of his life, orphaned at a young age. He’s grateful for the job; even though he has hardly any experience as a steward, they hired him regardless.  

He’ll miss Niall, only Niall; his best friend, ever since early childhood. Niall, fun-loving, cheerful and always hungry. Harry swallows the lump that rises in his throat; he’d best not think about the friend he’s leaving behind.

He gives a cursory knock on the door of the next cabin; parlour suite B38. There’s no reply, Harry opens the door and enters the suite. It’s one of the most luxury suites on the ship. Every room on the first-class deck has a different historical style. Suite B38 is a beautiful Georgian Style room.

He polishes the surface of the table, everything else seems to be fine. He’s about to leave the cabin when the door leading to the bedroom opens and a very handsome young man, presumably in his late twenties, with heavenly blue eyes, walks into the parlour. His half open shirt reveals a tanned chest.

Harry swallows quietly, he quickly averts his eyes.

‘Excuse me, sir. I was just checking the cabin, I assumed you’d be up on deck.’

The man gives him a smile. Harry notices there are crinkles by his eyes; the man is simply stunning. Harry swallows again, he feels flutters in his stomach.

'You look familiar, have we met before?' the passenger asks with a high-pitched voice, revealing a Yorkshire accent. The man looks at him expectantly. Harry shakes his head.

‘I don’t think so, sir. I’m sure I would have remembered.’

The man approaches Harry. The smell of expensive cologne fills Harry’s nostrils. Nervously he plays with the buttons of his vest.

‘Are you sure we haven’t met before?’ The man asks again, his voice sounds husky. 'I could have sworn we’ve seen each other before.’ His lips are close to Harry’s ear. Harry shivers. ‘Don’t you remember?’

Harry can’t move, he stands frozen. Feeling the hot breath of this handsome man in his neck does things to his body. He feels warm, too warm. He needs fresh air, he needs to get out of the cabin. A soft brush of lips caress his cheek; Harry almost gives in to the desire to kiss this man. He takes in a deep breath.

‘I’m sorry, sir. I have return to my duties. Good day, sir.’ Harry quickly redeems himself.

A little confused, Louis Tomlinson watches the steward go to the door. He could have sworn he’d seen him before in an entirely different environment. The same beautiful green eyes, the soft chocolate brown curls, the pale complexion, the deep voice… the soft lips on his’. The man who keeps appearing in his dreams repeatedly. It only had been a brief moment, but Louis has never forgotten.

It was the night at the gentleman’s club Liam had taken him to. The young man serving drinks, had been smiling at him, making Louis feel all warm inside. The young man and Louis had been glancing at each other all night. When Liam and Louis had left the club. The man had been helping them in their coats. Liam had excused himself, going to the men’s room. Louis had taken that opportunity to thank the young man for his excellent service and had given him the address of the hotel he was staying at, hoping the man would take the hint. He’d leant in and kissed him on the soft pink lips. Then he’d withdrawn quickly when Liam returned from the men’s room.

He’d never seen the young man again.

‘Pratt’s.’

Harry’s hand grips the doorknob.

‘Excuse me, sir?’ He doesn’t turn around.

‘You worked at Pratt’s. I kissed you. I gave you the address of the hotel I was staying in. You never came.’

'I don’t remember, I’m sorry.' Harry apologizes with a blush.

‘I’m sorry too. You can go now.’ Louis dismisses him.

Harry quickly leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Louis can’t believe the man doesn’t remember him. Maybe he flirted with all men and Louis had just been one of them. How foolish of him, he should have known. A handsome young man like the steward would be rather popular with the customers.

**+++**

Harry flees out onto the deck. There is still a crowd, he takes the opportunity to move fast, passing the waving men and women, walking quickly to the service stairs. He throws open the door of his cabin, closes it behind him and leans against it, panting, trying to catch his breath.

Oh, he remembered the passenger from suite B38 very well. He’d only been working at Pratt’s for two weeks when Mr. Payne, a regular guest, brought the blue-eyed handsome young man as a guest. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him, sneaking glances as often as he could, without making his co-workers suspicious of him. He’d noticed the man watching him, smiling at him. He’d smiled back.

How he’d been tempted to accept the invitation and show up at the hotel that night.

'Hey mate! How about a hug?' A voice calls at him.

The Irish lilt to the man’s voice makes Harry look up immediately. His eyes grow wide. Lying on the other bed in the cabin with a huge grin on his face is his best friend. The man sits up and Harry throws himself into his arms.

‘Niall Horan, what are you doing here?'

**+++**

Louis is pacing up and down in his suite, contemplating. He simply won’t accept the steward doesn’t remember him. Louis Tomlinson is the heir to one of Britain’s wealthiest families. He’s young and desirable, as his parents tell him regularly, hoping he will settle down with a nice young woman soon and produce grandchildren.

However, he has no interest in the female sex and never will. Sailing to America on this beautiful ship to investigate branching out the Tomlinson’s Department Stores overseas is just what he needs.

He decides to search for his steward on the ship, combing the entire Titanic, if necessary. It takes him about an hour. He’s about to give up, when he spots a curly haired young man on a lower deck, alone, forlorn, gazing out over the sea, watching the waves as the RMS Titanic sails towards Cherbourg.

Louis stands still for a while, watching the beautiful, lonely figure on deck. His dark brown curls are waving in the wind. The steward runs a hand through his hair. It’s a simple gesture, but it takes Louis’ breath away.

The man is wearing navy trousers and jacket; he must be off duty. Louis wants to know what is troubling the gorgeous young man; why he looks so sad. He wants to take him in his arms, comfort him if he’d let him.

Louis steps forward and coughs, alerting the steward.

'Hello again.' he says to him.

'H-hello,… sir!' Harry tries to step away, but is trapped by the rail on one side and the handsome passenger from suite B38 in front of him. Blue eyes are staring into his green ones; it’s a soft look that is making Harry blush a little. He can’t seem to get away from him. Deep in his heart he doesn’t want to, but his head is telling him to keep the man at a distant.

'Do you really not remember me?'

Harry nods reluctantly. The man doesn’t deserve to be lied to.

‘I do remember you, sir. You were Mr. Payne’s guest.' He says in a quiet voice.

'I was.'

He sounds relieved. He’s smiling. Harry meets his gaze and smiles back, even though it is just a small one. The man is so attractive, but also way out of Harry’s league. He, Harry, is just a poor orphan and Mr. Tomlinson comes from a wealthy British family. Oh yes, he’d asked his co-worker at Pratt’s who the gentleman was, after Mr. Tomlinson had given Harry the address of the hotel he was staying in. Once it was explained to him that Mr. Tomlinson was the son of the founder of the Tomlinson Department Stores, Harry had lost courage. He never went to the hotel; the Savoy, no less.

'I’m sorry for not speaking the truth, sir. I’ll hope you’ll forgive me.' Harry says shyly. 'I’m not used to converse with a gentleman of your class, sir. ‘

Louis chuckles quietly at the steward’s confession.

‘It’s fine, really. My name is Louis Tomlinson. Will you tell me yours?’ Louis holds out his hand for Harry to shake.

‘My name is Harry, sir. Harry Styles.’ Harry shakes Louis Tomlinson’s hand. A much smaller and delicate hand than his own ‘claws’, as Niall calls them.

Louis’ heart makes a little jump. He finally knows the man’s name. He’s been wondering what the man’s name was ever since he’d seen him at Pratt’s.

‘So, you changed jobs then?’

The warmth in Louis’ eyes draws Harry in, making him feel a little bit more comfortable in the man’s presence.

‘Yes, sir. Only for the journey to New York though. I won’t be returning.’ Harry tells him with a slight blush on his cheeks. A fresh start, that’s what it’s going to be. He’s been told there are many opportunities for a young man like him to make his dreams come true.

'Neither am I. Although my family doesn’t know that yet.’ Louis confesses.

'Oh… I see.' Harry runs his fingers through his hair, it has become a habit ever since his hair started growing out.

‘Harry… can I call you Harry?’ Louis asks. He places a hand on Harry’s arm. Harry swallows and nods.

‘Why didn’t you come and see me at the hotel when I gave you the address. Surely you must have felt what I felt when I kissed you at Pratt’s.’ Louis inquires softly.

He touches Harry’s cheek, runs his thumb along his jaw and leans in… Harry quickly averts his head.

‘I can’t, I’m sorry.’

'I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,' Louis apologizes. 'Please forgive my forwardness. I can’t seem to control myself around you. Will you tell me, why you won’t be returning to England? '

'I need to make a fresh start, away from… my past. Signing up as a steward on the Titanic makes it possible for me to cross the ocean. I want to set up my own bakery in New York. '

‘That sounds lovely. So, you worked as a baker before?’ Louis asks.

'I did, sir. I loved baking cakes especially. Decorating and icing, creating little treasures for customers.’ Harry tells him excitedly. Baking is the one thing he’d always loved. Barbara, the owner of the bakery, told him he really had a talent for baking cakes and that he could make a fortune with baking cakes for the rich and famous.

'I’d love to try one of your cakes one day.'

'Thank you, sir. It’ll be my pleasure to create one for you.'

‘Have you got a business plan?' Louis keeps asking questions. He’s got an idea and if Harry is as good as he says he is, he’d love to employ him in the Tomlinson Department Store he’s about to set up in New York.

The enthusiasm shown by the steward talking about his plans, make the curly man’s eyes sparkle. Making him even more attractive. Louis is mesmerized by the young man in every way possible.

‘A draft only, sir.' Harry says, a bit insecure, ‘I don’t have the funds yet. I need to find a job first. 'I’ve saved some money over the years, but it’s not enough to start a small business.'

'Have you got family in America?'

'No, sir. In fact, I don’t have family at all. I grew up in an orphanage. '

There was a sadness in the green eyes. Louis can’t help but feel the need to protect and care for this young man. He’ll do anything to make sure the steward won’t feel lonely anymore.

'You look very young, how old are you?’

'I'm twenty-six, actually.'

'Still young then' Louis smiles. The steward is only two years younger. ‘Ready to conquer New York. I’m sure you will succeed. I have an offer for you. I’m about to open a branch of our family’s department store in New York. I’d like you to consider a position as a baker in our delicacies department. I don’t know if you’ve heard of the Tomlinson’s Department Stores? We own a couple of stores in England.'

'I have, sir and I will consider your offer. That is very kind of you, sir.'

'Good, you’ll let me know in time, then.' Louis sees the steward’s eyes sparkle with excitement and his constant smile turns into a wide grin.

‘I’m afraid I have to go inside; my next shift is starting soon.' Harry almost regrets it. He enjoys talking to Mr. Tomlinson. He’s kind, generous and so handsome, Harry almost sighs.

‘Will I see you again?'

'I’ve been assigned the suites on the B-deck, sir.'

‘Good, I’ll see you later then. It was nice meeting you, Harry Styles. I admire your courage to set up a business for yourself in a strange country.'

'Thank you, sir. Again… thanks for your offer and I will see you soon.'

'Goodbye Harry.' Louis smiles as Harry makes his way over the deck to the staff entrance.

Louis gazes over the sea, watching the small waves and seagulls diving into the water hoping they’ll catch a fish. Harry is just as amazing as Louis had dreamt; he is glad he made him the job offer. This might give Louis the chance to really get to know Harry. Suddenly he feels a lot happier and content.

**+++**

'I’ll tell you a bit about Tomlinson’s Department Stores. My father set up shop in Leeds, when he was just a young man. He’s always been a true entrepreneur.’ Louis chuckles. ‘He sold delicacies to the rich in Leeds. When the shop next door became available, he bought it, knocked the wall down to connect both shops and started selling men’s clothes. It was a new concept at the time. It only took him five years to be able to buy a huge empty building in the heart of Leeds where he could really expand and open more departments and soon Tomlinson’s first department store was a fact. He now owns stores in London, Edinburgh, Birmingham and the original store in Leeds. He’s been wanting to branch out in America for a while now, but his health doesn’t allow him to make trips like these; so he sends me to look for a property available and suitable to transform into Tomlinson’s first department store in America. New York is the perfect city for a new branch. I’ve already got a few properties to look at. I intend to stay. My father vaguely suggested he’d need someone to overlook the day to day business in New York, once the store is open.' Louis says to Harry, when they meet again on deck.

'Sounds like a big project.'

'It is, but I love the challenge. It gets me away from my mother, who’s becoming impatient. She wants me to get married and have children. Afraid I’ll be a bachelor for the rest of my life. She went as far as setting me up with a young lady. A daughter of one of her friends. Unfortunately, I wasn’t interested and I’ll never be interested in a girl.’ Louis glances upwards to Harry.’ I hope that doesn’t shock you. Not many people know, only my best friends. '

Harry blushes slightly. 'I’m not, sir. I’m glad you trust me enough to confide in me. Your secret is safe with me.'

'Thank you, Harry. How about you? How many girls’ hearts have you broken with that beautiful smile of yours, those bright green innocent eyes and soft brown curls, hmm?  I bet you broke quite a few.’ Louis teases him.

He can tell that Harry is contemplating telling him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he indeed did break a few hearts, hopefully of men… not women. It would be a big disappointment if Louis had misinterpreted the glances, smiles and blushes.

'Please, tell me' he says, unashamedly pushing a stray curl behind Harry’s ear.

'I had my heart broken, by a man.' Harry whispers, his eyes are filling up.

'Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.' Louis takes his handkerchief from his coat pocket to wipe away the tear that escapes Harry’s left eye and lands on his cheek.

'Yeah, so am I. I should never have gotten involved with him. He kept telling me he would leave his wife to be with me. When I would ask when he’d be with me; he kept avoiding giving a straight answer, said it was never the right time to tell his wife he’d be leaving her or he’d say ‘Soon, I promise.’ And foolish me, I believed him every time. I kept hoping that day would come soon; it never came. One day he just didn’t show up. I tried to contact him, but he was always out or in a meeting. One night I saw him with another man at the club we both frequented. He’d just taken a new lover. I confronted him when his new friend went to the bar. He said he got bored of me… and that was it. I decided that night I needed to get away from London, make a fresh start for myself somewhere else. My friend Niall showed me the advert in The Times; they were hiring staff for a new ship, soon to be sailing to New York; I wrote a letter and… here I am.'

'Oh Harry, I’m really sorry that man hurt you the way he did. I can’t even begin to understand how he could hurt a sweet and beautiful man like you? It makes me want to fight him. He had no right to treat you like he did. I wish I could do something to take that pain away from you. Will you meet me later tonight, in my suite? Make up an excuse that I need extra blankets or something? Oh, dammit, I forgot I agreed to attend dinner with the Barclays. Later tonight then? Or tomorrow? Maybe when we’re docked at Queenstown? I expect we’ll be there for a while when they’re loading the ship.'

Harry gives a small smile and touches Louis’ arm. ‘Very well, I will.’

Louis takes his hand and lifts it to his lips and presses a kiss to Harry’s wrist. The combination of lavender soap, sea salt and Harry’s skin sends blood coursing through his body. A combination that makes it very difficult for Louis to resist kissing Harry passionately.

**+++**

‘So, you’ve met a man?' Niall leans against the door of their shared cabin. ‘I thought you swore off all men for the rest of your life? I mean, that’s what you said, only a week ago…'

'Yes, I know what I said, Niall. It’s just… he’s so different from Oliver, you know? He’s handsome, kind and he offered me a job in New York.' Harry says quietly. Niall sighs deeply and sits down next to Harry on his bed. He’s been Harry’s best friend for as long as he can remember, both orphaned at a young age, growing up together in the orphanage.

'You don’t know him, Harry. What if he only sees you as a cheap adventure on a long journey. He might forget all about you once we’re in New York.’

There are tears glittering in Harry’s eyes, Niall has a point. ‘Don’t you think I know that? I’m trying so hard to resist him, but there’s just something about him, Niall. I don’t know how to explain. It just feels different. Am I foolish? Maybe. What if this could be more than just an affair and I let it slip away?’

Niall sits up on the bed, staring in astonishment. ‘You really, really like him, do you?'

'I do. I know it sounds ridiculous. Didn’t expect to meet someone on this journey. Should I give it a chance?'

'Mate, if you feel like that, you should. Just be careful, yeah? Your heart hasn’t healed yet. I’d hate to watch you get heartbroken again, that’s all.' Niall places a kiss on Harry’s temple. ‘I’ve got to go, my shift is starting.'

'You still owe me an explanation. How did you get a job on this ship and managed to share a cabin with me, Niall Horan!'

Niall grins.

Harry shakes his head. He still can’t believe Niall is here with him, on the Titanic.

'I just applied for the job last minute. I was lucky, someone didn’t show up. I told the lady I was your friend and that it would be great if we could share a cabin. How about that?' Niall asks.

'Right, just like that.’

‘I may have used my Irish charm and begged for a job… ' Niall confesses, slightly blushing. 'I just couldn’t let you go on your own; leaving England, all alone with a broken heart and nobody to look after you.’ He adds quietly.

‘Oh Niall. You’re the best. I’m so happy you’re here.’ Harry wraps his arms around his friend’s neck. They’re hugging firmly.

'Right, I’ve got to go now. I will see you later. 'Niall gets up and pulls on one of Harry’s curls. ‘Go, see your man.’

‘Niall!' Harry protests, but smiles anyway. He probably will.

‘Just remember what I said, be careful, Harry, I’m serious. If he hurts you, I’m coming after him.' Niall says with a stern look on his face.

 

 **Thursday, April 11** **th** **, 1912**

Harry closes the door of suite B64; he only needs to check on suite B38, Louis’ suite and then his shift is over. He knocks softly.

‘Come in.’ Louis’ voice calls.

This suite is one of the most beautiful on the deck, soft colours dominate the suite: cream, gold and subtle peach. Harry steps in after he’s adjusted his jacket. It’s the first time he’s wished he could have worn something nice instead of his uniform. But… he is the steward on the B-deck and Louis is one of the richest men on this ship.

It suddenly hits him; what is he thinking? Why would Louis want him? Surely, he can find a nice man who has so much more to offer than Harry has? He probably likes Harry’s looks and maybe it makes him feel good to offer Harry a nice job to start his new life in America. No, he needs to check the suite and leave as soon as possible.

Louis stands up to greet him, while Harry slowly steps into the cabin. He looks up at Louis. Seeing him again, gives his heart a little flutter. He’s looking handsome, as usual, in his grey suit. The double-breasted jacket fits tight across his shoulders, making Harry very aware of the man underneath this fitted suit.

Louis smiles at him and asks him about his day. Harry politely tells him about his day, in few words. Louis eyes him suspiciously and doesn’t comment, lets Harry do his job.

Harry makes the bed, sets a few chairs straight and wants to leave before he can change his mind. Louis sits in a chair, sipping tea from a china cup, reading a book. Harry can’t see the title, but it looks like a sizeable one.

‘Have a good day, sir.’ Harry quickly turns to walk to the door.

‘Please, stay.’ Louis says quietly.

‘Excuse me, sir?’ Harry’s hand is already on the doorknob.

‘Will you please stay? Have a cup of tea with me? Unless, you have other plans, of course.’ Louis repeats friendly.

‘I haven’t.’ Harry takes a deep breath, he should have declined, why is his heart not corresponding with his brain?

He sits down in the chair opposite Louis, feeling rather uncomfortable in his pristine uniform. Louis hands him a cup and pours the tea.

‘Do you take it with milk or a slice of lemon?’

‘Milk, please, no sugar.’ Harry replies.

After they’ve finished their tea, Louis continues talking to Harry, not giving Harry a chance to leave. Soon, Harry has forgotten all about his earlier doubts. They’re engrossed in their conversation, talking about the department store and Louis’ plans for the new branch. Harry trusts Louis with his ideas about his own future business.

Louis touches Harry’s arm every now and then, just a simple touch that already makes Harry feel warm inside. Louis must have moved his chair, because Harry is suddenly intensely aware of his presence close by, the bright blue eyes looking at him, causing Harry’s cheeks to flush. He can smell Louis’ cologne again.

‘So… how many people do you employ?’ Harry asks nervously.

Louis laughs.

'A couple of hundred? I’m not even sure. It’s not just the department stores, but also the warehouses, the office staff. There’s a lot of staff needed to run the stores properly.'

Harry nods, but doesn’t ask more questions.

‘Harry, why were you so polite and distant when you came in earlier. Did I do something to make you feel like you had to? If so, I apologize.’

‘No… no, sir. It was just me, overthinking things.’

‘Could you, please, stop calling me sir? It makes me feel uncomfortable. I’d like to get to know you. I’m aware you’re working here and I’m a passenger, but… I mean it, Harry. I really want to know you, if you let me.’

‘What if I accept your offer and you’ll be my employer in the future? That would be rather inappropriate, wouldn’t it?’ Harry runs his hand through his hair in frustration. This is exactly what he’d been afraid of; another man wanting to get ‘to know’ him and dump him afterwards, because that is exactly what Louis’ proposition sounds like. And Harry can’t do that, not again. He’s already too attracted to this man. Niall was right, nothing good could come from this.

Louis takes a deep breath.

‘Do you think it’s inappropriate? That’s all that matters to me. I don’t care about what others think. I want you to feel comfortable with it. It’s only rare I find someone I want to spend time with; you are that someone. Will you at least think about it? Unless you don’t feel the same way. In that case, I must apologize to you again.'

'I… I can’t. There’s too much at stake. How would that work? I don’t want to be someone’s dirty secret … not again. I can’t do that. You’ll probably marry, produce heirs, just for appearances, right? I know you will, it’s expected of you. I don’t doubt you want to be with another man, deep in your heart, but society will force you to make other choices. Louis, you’re a wealthy and known businessman, I’m just Harry, an orphan, a steward on a ship, trying to make ends meet. There’s a world of difference between our lives. I can never live up to your expectations. I know that, because I’ve already experienced it before. I can’t put myself in that position again. I simply will not!’

He quickly gets up and runs to the door and closes it firmly behind him, not looking over his shoulder; he just quickly weaves through the passengers walking in the corridor, to the safety of his cabin.

**+++**

Louis stands still at the foot of the main staircase thinking, frowning, he looks up. Behind him, the staircase continues, a plain version of the first-class variation, leading down into the second- and third-class decks.

He doesn’t think twice, he walks to the stairs leading him to the other class decks and the staff quarters. He looks left and right until he finds the staff cabins. A blond young man closes a cabin door behind him.

‘Excuse me, can I ask you something?’ Louis politely asks the man.

‘Sure, I suppose you’re a little lost on the ship?’ The man looks him up and down in amusement. Louis looks confused, the man points at Louis’ attire.

‘Oh… no, well, I’m looking for a staff member. He’s a steward, maybe you know him?’ Louis looks hopefully at the man.

‘Is he in trouble?’ The man asks cautiously.

‘What? No! I mean, I really need to speak with him. His name is Harry Styles.’ Louis quickly says.

The man crosses his arms in front of his chest.

‘And who are you?’ he doesn’t sound so polite anymore, there’s a dangerous tone to his voice.

‘My name is Louis Tomlinson, I stay on the B-deck.’

‘I’d rather you’d stay away from my mate. I don’t know what your intentions are exactly, but if you hurt him, you’re going to have to deal with me,... sir.’ The man warns Louis.

Taken aback by the man’s threat, Louis swallows and defends himself.

‘I don’t have any bad intentions. I really like him. Who are you anyway?’

‘My name is Niall Horan, sir. I’m Harry’s best friend.’ Niall introduces himself reluctantly.

‘Right… nice to meet you, Mr. Horan. Now if you could tell me, if Harry is around, I’d really appreciate it.’

The cabin door opens and a timid and tired Harry shows himself.

‘I’m here. It’s alright Niall. I’ll be fine, I promise.’ Harry reassures his best friend.

‘You sure? I can send him away, he has no business down here.’ Niall places his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, it’s fine. Your shift is starting, you need to go.’ Harry replies quietly.

Niall sighs, gives Louis another warning look and leaves.

Louis stands in front of him, awkwardly.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. It’s just… I really want to talk to you. Explain myself. Harry… I do like you… a lot.’

‘You better come in, before anyone sees you here.’ Harry steps aside to let Louis in.

Louis passes him, the narrow entrance leaving no space to pass without touching. Harry feels Louis’ body touching his’ in several places, giving Harry goose bumps. Louis stands frozen, his blue eyes darken to a midnight blue, his hands find Harry’s shoulders. Harry only needs to lean a little forward to close the last inch of space between them. He wants Louis to kiss him, he longs for it. Ever since that night at Pratt’s, where Louis had surprised him with a soft kiss. Louis closes the gap and places his soft lips on Harry’s.

He pulls Harry closer. Harry feels the smaller body press against his and it makes his blood tingle in anticipation. Suddenly, Louis steps back, his eyes wide and then he curses.

'Damn! I came here to talk. I’m so sorry, Harry.'

Harry runs his hand through his dark curls. He’s disappointed. His body is throbbing, he didn’t want Louis to stop.

'It’s alright. It’s been quite a while since anyone kissed me like that. I… I quite liked it.' He claps his hand over his mouth when he realises he’s spoken the words out loud. ‘I … I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.’

Louis laughs nervously. He takes Harry’s hand and leads him further into the cabin where they can have a little more space between them.

'I guess we both liked it then. I would very much like to do it again. However, I think we should talk first. I’d hate it if I gave you the wrong impression earlier. '

‘Yes, we should… talk, I mean.’ Harry blushes.

'Niall probably would have punched my face already.' Louis says sheepishly.

'He’s not that violent, he’s just being a good friend, looking out for me' Harry defends his absent friend softly.

‘Hold on to him. Friends like that are rare in a man’s life.’ Louis replies with a smile.

'Why did you come looking for me? I’m only a steward, I’m sure you have better things to do on this beautiful ship than hunting down a steward.’ Harry says dryly.

‘Oh Harry, why won’t you understand? Have you not been courted before?’ Louis sighs a bit desperately. Why won’t Harry understand that Louis is absolutely falling for him?

‘I have, but that turned out very badly; you can’t blame me for being a bit suspicious when a wealthy man seems interested in a poor bloke like me. It’s kind of you to offer me a job, but that doesn’t mean I’ll do anything. Maybe I’d better decline the offer.’ Harry sounds bitter. He still isn’t convinced entirely by Louis’ good intentions, but he also finds it hard to resist the gorgeous man.

Louis runs his finger down Harry’s cheek.

‘How can I show you that I mean it? What do you want me to do? If you don’t want the job, fine! Find another one, if it makes you feel uncomfortable dating your boss. Whatever you want, Harry. I won’t persuade you, it needs to be your choice. The ball’s in your court.’

He presses a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek.

‘I’m going to leave now. You know where to find me, if you change your mind. I shall not bother you while you do your job when you tend to my suite. Goodbye, Harry.’

Louis leaves the cabin, closes the door softly behind him. Harry sits down on the bed, contemplating. He rubs his hands over his face. Why is it so hard to trust again?

Louis seems like a genuine gentleman, sweet and kind, loving. Every time Harry sees him, the beauty of the man takes his breath away. What if Louis just wants to help him, because he cares? Even if they’ve only met recently and spend just a few hours together? What if Louis is honestly just as attracted to him as Harry is to Louis. Harry groans; the decision he makes, he hopes he’s not going to regret.

It takes him almost half an hour to reach his destination. He’s bumped into several passengers on his way up, receiving disapproving looks from most of them, he kept apologizing. When he’s finally in front of suite B38, he takes a deep breath, before he finds the courage to knock on the door.

He repeats knocking a few more times and prays Louis is in his suite, he wouldn’t know where else to look.

‘How can I help? Oh… it’s you.’ Louis looks surprised when he opens the door.

Harry bites his lip, blushes and asks.

‘Can I come in, please?’

‘Of course, you can.’ Louis opens the door widely, to let Harry in, then closes the door.

Harry turns around nervously.

‘Is this just a shipboard romance? I need to know.’

‘Oh Harry, no of course not. I promise I will not abandon you once we’re in New York. How about you? Will you dump me once we’ve arrived in America?’ Louis replies softly.

Harry shakes his head.

'I will not. I would like it very much if you kissed me again.'

'I certainly will.'

Their mouths crash. Harry can feel the buttons of Louis’ coat press into his chest, can smell the lavender scented soap on Louis’ skin, mixed with an expensive cologne only a fine gentleman can afford. The kiss is urgent, it plunges them both deep into an overwhelming desire of need and want.

Harry’s hands clutch at the white collar of Louis’ shirt, letting his fingers curl into the soft hairs at the nape. Louis’s tongue asks permission to enter Harry’s mouth. Harry obliges and feels the warmth of Louis’ tongue explore the walls of his mouth. Louis’ hands tangle in Harry’s dark brown curls. Harry angles his head so Louis can deepen the kiss.

It makes Harry moan, involuntarily. Louis’ strangled moan echoes in his ears, making Harry feel on fire. He slips one hand under Louis’ jacket and strokes his back. Louis replies by cupping Harry’s bum with his hand and give it a little squeeze. The hard length of Louis’ erection presses against Harry’s thigh. It turns Harry even more on.  

Louis’ hand slides up his spine and around to rest on his chest; his breathing is hard and fast.

An ear deafening sound startles them; they’re heading to New York as the blast from the funnel tells them not so subtly.

'Jesus!' Louis shakes his head and pulls down his waistcoat. ‘That got a bit out of hand, my sincere apologies. You’re making me feel things I’ve never felt before. '

Harry can’t help but smile. ‘I didn’t mind.'

Another blast from the Titanic makes them both laugh a little nervously, the ship starts to pull away from Queenstown, cheered on by the public.

‘You’d better go, before I do something I’ll regret later.’  Louis whispers to Harry. ‘Will you dine with me tonight? Here, in my suite after your shift has finished? '

Harry nods.

The sound of bagpipes wailing make it impossible for them to continue talking. Harry kisses Louis on the cheek.

‘I’ll see you tonight.’ He turns and leaves, feeling a little light-headed and a lot more cheerful than he has in a long time.

When he arrives at the lower decks, he hears a lot of Irish accents. He smiles, Niall will love it, being of Irish descent. Even though they’ve been in the London orphanage since they were six years old, Niall never could shake his Irish accent, it made him stand out and sometimes unintelligible, but always charming.

Harry spots quite a few families, men and boys wearing caps, women wearing shawls and looking around frantically for any missing offspring.

‘Love the piper.' A voice next to Harry says.

Harry looks up in surprise. ‘Niall!’

‘How did your meeting with Tomlinson go?’ Niall wants to know.

‘We’re okay, we’ve discussed it. It’s not just some ship romance, he promised. I’ll have dinner with him tonight… in his suite.’

‘Well, well, I wouldn’t say no to a nice dinner myself, had I been invited. He didn’t extend the invitation to a certain best friend, did he?’ Niall sighs, already dreaming about a juicy steak.

‘I’m afraid not.’ Harry chuckles. Niall and food, he never seems to have enough to eat. His stomach is a bottomless pit.

The piper launches into another lament, making some of the women grabbing a handkerchief to wipe their teary eyes.

'I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m already late. See you later, mate!'

Niall quickly walks to the stairs leading to the C deck.

Harry makes his way to his cabin, passing people from all kind of nations, the Gaelic lilt prominent over any other language.

Back in his cabin, he lies down on his bunk bed to daydream a little about the kiss before he has to change back into his uniform. He brings his fingers to his lips, touching them. He can still feel the firm press of Louis’ lips on his. How soft they were, how insistent. He wonders what would have happened if the funnel hadn’t blasted, signalling for departure to New York. Would they have gone further? Would Louis have stopped all the same? Would Harry have pushed Louis away? He doubts he would have the restraint, the self-control to resist Louis. Louis said Harry made him feel things he’d never felt before, but he wasn’t the only one. With Oliver, it had been okay, he supposes. He liked it, but the passion, the urge, the want and the need he feels with Louis is so much more compared to what he ever felt for Oliver. It makes him question his affair with the other man; what did he feel for Oliver? Did he love him? Did he ever really love him? Or had Harry been in love with… love?

Whatever it was he felt for Oliver, it wasn’t returned in the end. The longing he feels now for Louis, it is new to him. It’s something he wants, needs to explore.

He gets up to change into his uniform. After his shift, he’ll see Louis, he’ll have dinner with him. Suddenly he realizes he’s got nothing to wear for dinner in such posh surroundings. A sudden panic strikes him. Besides the uniform, he only has a few clothing items, all shabby and worn-out. Again, he’s faced with the class difference between him and Louis. He decides the uniform will have to do, if he removes the white jacket, it’s just the white button up and the bow tie; it’ll have to do.

He meets Niall in the dining room on deck C, checking the silverware.

‘So, what did you two talk about?’

'Oh, we talked about… things.'

Niall's eyes narrow. 'Things, hmm? Anything specific, Styles?'

'For goodness' sake, Niall, give me a break, will you? We kissed, alright? If that’s what you want to know.'

'Sorry, I just need to know if you’re going to be okay. I don’t trust those rich snobs.'

'I know, Niall, I know, but I think you ought to give Louis a chance. I believe him when he says he really likes me, you know. Can you do that? For me?'

'After Oliver dumped you, you were a mess, closed off. You were so hurt, Harry. I can’t forget that. Maybe I’m being over protective, but I don’t ever want to see you like that again. I’ll promise I’ll try… for you. Maybe Louis is a good guy, maybe he isn’t. Time will tell.'

'Thank you for looking out for me. I’d appreciate it if you’ll try.'

'I will. Now, let’s get back to work, before we get fired. I wonder what they would do though. They can’t very well fire us while we’re at sea, there’s nowhere they could send us. Ah well!’ Niall muses while he polishes the last few forks.

Harry gives him a quick hug and turns to polish the crystal wine glasses, humming to himself. The restaurant is, like the first-class suites, abundantly decorated; thick woollen carpet, mahogany furniture, crystal glasses, silverware and the finest porcelain laid out on the tables. Only the best for the first-class passengers; in a few hours, he’ll be dining in style too. He smiles when he thinks about Louis.

When their shift is over, Harry nervously looks in a mirror, pulling on his always stubborn curls.

‘Mate, relax. It’s Louis; he knows what you look like. You look fine.’ Niall reassures him.

Harry's smile is still troubled.

'I know, but still… it’s a date. I want to look nice.' Harry pulls on another curl and then looks up, a wild look in his eyes. ‘Niall, it is a date, right? I mean, he’s invited me to dinner. What if it is not a date, but… just dinner!’ He exclaims insecurely.

‘Harry! I can assure you, Louis wants this to be a date; there’s just so much you can do on a ship. And since you’re a steward, he can’t take you to the restaurant to have dinner; that would get you into trouble. I think he’s very clever about it. Go enjoy yourself… and dinner. Save me something!’ Niall concludes his answer with a wink before he turns to leave their cabin.

Harry sighs, gives himself one last look in the mirror and closes the cabin door behind him.

 

 **Friday, April 12** **th** **, 1912**

In his white shirt and bow tie, he makes his way upstairs to the B deck. On his way, he sees women in the most beautiful evening dresses, men dressed in fitted suits and he feels a little out of place. He walks a little quicker to suite B38.

He knocks on the door, nervously looking around him, he doesn’t want to be seen by other B deck passengers. Louis opens the door with a bright smile.

‘Harry! Come in.’ He opens the door wide and lets Harry in. He immediately spots the table. It’s been placed near the window that naturally looks out to sea.  

Louis smiles. ’You look lovely.’ he says.

The compliment gives Harry new confidence and flattered he takes Louis’ outstretched hand and lets himself lead to the dining table. Louis sits down opposite him, still looking at Harry.

Harry lets his eyes roam over the food in front of him; he’d only served at tables like this, not sit at them. Various dishes filled with meat, fish, vegetables and fruit; it’s a bit much. Louis keeps staring at him.

'Why are you staring at me?' Harry asks. Louis doesn’t answer. It makes Harry uncomfortable, again. He’s about to make a snappy comment when Louis asks.

'What was it like to grow up in an orphanage?'

Harry looks down at the table, it takes him a while to put together a sentence. The silence is beginning to become a bit painful. Louis quietly says.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.’

‘No, it’s alright. It’s just… it was awful. No one to comfort you when you were hurt or sad.  Most staff members were friendly, but distant. It was … tough.'

'Were you ever happy? As a kid, I mean.'

Harry looks up, nobody has ever asked him a question like that.

‘Not really. Niall and I had fun together, sure, but happy… no, I can’t remember a time where I was really happy… ever.’

'Oh Harry, I’m so sorry to hear this.' Louis places his hand over Harry’s on the table.

'It’s okay, it is what it is. Niall and I, we’re both starting new lives in America.' Harry shrugs, he doesn’t want to dwell too much on the past.

'You are and you’re going to find happiness.'

'That’s what I’m hoping for.'

‘You want to go on deck, get some fresh air?’  Louis asks.

Harry nods.

Louis opens the door for him and closes it behind them, he motions for Harry to follow him. He’s heading for the Promenade Deck.

‘Louis... no, I can’t go there, remember I’m in my uniform’ Harry hisses as quietly as possible.

Louis looks at him and shakes his head.

‘Sorry, ... I forgot.’  Instead he leads Harry down the main staircase to C Deck. They pass the amenities for the second-class passengers and then Louis pushes open a gate, leading them into third class. Harry giggles, Louis looks at him in amusement.

‘This is the opposite; you can’t go in here. Just look at your suit!’ Louis claps a hand over his mouth as he bursts out in quiet laughter. Harry leans against the wall, waiting for Louis to regain his composure.

There’s laughter, music and singing coming from the other side of the doors.

‘Come on, it sounds like they’re having fun, can we just go in for a while?’ Louis looks at Harry with a pleading look in his beautiful blue eyes.

‘Jesus, ... alright then.’ Harry mutters in disbelief.

They slip through the doors carefully, trying not to draw attention to themselves. The room is a far cry from the First-Class suites. Just a large, functional room furnished with plain wooden chairs and benches, no plush pillows or soft upholstery for comfort. A crowded room where women are sitting, chatting and knitting while their children sleep in baskets nearby, the older children play in corners of the room and men sit at the table drinking whiskey and play cards. It is a totally different atmosphere compared to the more luxurious decks.

A few young men are tuning their fiddles on the other end of the room. One of them nods and starts playing a tune that the Irish passengers know; a few women  stand up and start singing to the song.  The lament has men looking down at the table, hiding their sadness from others. A few older women are dabbing their eyes. The room has gone quiet, only the sounds of the fiddles and the women singing are filling the large room.

Louis turns to Harry; his head is leaning against the wall and there is a pained look on his face.

‘Are you alright?' he whispers.

‘Yeah.'

Louis softly places his hand on Harry’s back in comfort.

There’s a sole tear running over Harry’s cheek, the melancholic song moves him deeply. He looks around the room. These people are like him; crossing the Atlantic Ocean for the same reason Harry is. Like him they are hoping to find a new life, a better life in America. They very likely left their loving families behind, probably not by choice but out of necessity. That is the difference; Harry doesn’t have family or friends to leave behind. His only friend is here on this ship, following Harry and their dream of starting over again.

When the fiddles play the last note, Louis and Harry leave the room, unnoticed. Louis leads him to the deck. They sit quietly on a bench together looking out over the ocean in the dark. Waves are rolling gently. The dark sky above them where the only light shining on them is the moonlight. It makes Harry wonder how it can be so quiet on board of a ship carrying hundreds of passengers and crew.

'How are you feeling?’Louis almost whispers.

‘A bit sad; it must have been very difficult for those people to leave Ireland. How many of them didn’t have a choice, but needed to leave for the sole purpose of surviving? I had a choice; there was nothing holding me back in England. My only friend came with me. I just can’t help but feel sorry for those families.' Harry replies, gazing out on the sea.

Louis’ thigh is pressing against his. Harry can smell that familiar scent of Louis’ expensive cologne and soap. He feels the desire rising in him as Louis’ presses a soft kiss on his cheek. It feels intimate and he hopes nobody has witnessed the kiss.

'It must have been hard on them and their families. Let’s just hope it all works out for them and who knows, maybe their families will join them.’ Louis whispers in Harry’s ear.

They sit in silence again. The sound of the engines of the Titanic too loud in their ears.

'My parents and sister got killed in a fire. I was just a small child, playing at a neighbour’s house when our flat caught fire. They were trapped inside the house, there was no fire escape. My sister jumped out of the window, my parents were already dead, when the firemen arrived. In a matter of an hour I had lost my entire family. I was only six. ' Harry's voice cracks. He draws a harsh breath, his fingers clasp tight around Louis’. 'I saw my sister jumping, Louis. I can never escape from that image. It’s been haunting me ever since. '

Louis wraps his arm tightly around Harry’s shoulder.

‘My God, Harry, how awful. What a horrible memory.’

'I haven't let myself think about that day for years, but it all comes back to me now. I was too young to understand what it meant. How does a six-year old boy grieve?  I remember crying myself to sleep for nights, when I realized my father wouldn’t carry me on his shoulders anymore, that my mother would never sing to me again nor tell me bedtime stories and that my older sister would never share her sweets with me again. ' Harry whispers with a sad smile. 'And then I was moved to the orphanage, the neighbour couldn’t care for me. She was a widow with five kids of her own. '

Louis rubs Harry’s arm softly.

'Have you ever been back to the neighbourhood where you lived?'

'Yes, there was a new building standing where our flat had been. It felt strange standing there watching. The entire neighbourhood had changed. It didn’t look like the place where I spent my younger years. I left and never went back. '

'I can understand why you would make a fresh start after all you’ve experienced. It makes my reasons for crossing the Atlantic look insignificant.' Louis twines his fingers in Harry’s. 'I need to escape from my family. There’s too much pressure. I can’t be the perfect son they want me to be. I’ve tried… so many times, but I keep failing on that one part; finding a suitable woman. I've worked so damned hard to become someone my father would be proud of, the man he wants me to be. But that man is not me, and I don't know how to be anyone else. I'm not as confident as I appear to be; I’m scared, confused and not happy, Harry. In all honesty, I have no clue how to be truly happy. All I know is that you make me feel something I haven’t felt before. You make me smile,  make me feel warm inside every time we meet. I can see myself looking after you, loving you, making you happy. I’m sorry if that sounds a bit forward, but that is how I feel. I think we could be good together.'

'How can you know? You’ve only met me a few times? ' Harry whispers.

'A feeling? Call it instinct. I just know that’s how I feel and I’d love to explore, if you’d let me. I may be a rich man, but I’m not Oliver. I would never use you, I couldn’t. That’s not the man I am. Even though I can’t be who my parents want me to be, they raised me to be a kind and honest person.' Louis turns towards him. 'Harry, I think you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I know for certain that I want you.’ he says. His eyes full of longing.

He leans forward and kisses Harry passionately. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, runs his fingers over Louis’ chest and places his palm flat against it. He can feel Louis’ heart beat, pounding against his ribcage. He slowly moves his hand around to Louis’ back, moving down to just above the belt of his trousers. Louis tenses when Harry rests his hand on his bum. Louis’ kisses are now more purposeful than before, his tongue is licking into Harry’s mouth and his hands are roaming Harry’s back and his sides until they come to rest on the lower part of Harry’s stomach. Harry’s muscles tense at the touch. There’s no going back now. He wants Louis.

'Harry?' Louis’ voice is harsh and he’s breathing hard. He waits for Harry’s answer to the unspoken question.

'Yes,' Harry says, as he stands up, holds his hand out for Louis to take. ‘Yes, I want to.’

**+++**

Harry has been undressed by a man before, but with Louis it is so very different. Louis carefully undoes the row of buttons from Harry’s white uniform shirt, slowly pushing the shirt from Harry’s broad shoulders, letting the white cotton fall to the ground of the romantically dim light of Louis’ bedroom suite.  He sees Louis’ chest rise and fall as he looks at Harry’s naked chest, a slight blush colours Harry’s cheeks.

Louis brushes his lips against Harry’s, softly touching his shoulders, caressing him. Harry doesn’t waste any more time and shucks Louis’ coat from his shoulders, undoes the black tie and throws it onto the floor. Louis helps him removing his shirt, their lips still locked together.

When there are no layers between them anymore, Louis starts kissing Harry’s chest, taking one of Harry’s four nipples between his lips. Harry moans softly and rubs himself delightfully against Louis’ groin, relishing the feel of Louis’ erection against his.

‘Four nipples?’ Louis looks surprised. Harry nods. ‘Amazing.’ Louis says before he touches the two small nipples, leans in again and licks them. This causes a sensation in Harry that he’s never experienced before. He’s never felt like this before; invisible cords that are tugging in his belly, he feels all hot inside.

Louis pushes him softly onto the queen size bed, looking at Harry with unabashed desire.

He kneels between Harry’s legs, on the woollen carpet of the cabin floor. He runs his hands over Harry’s thighs and looks up at Harry with lust in his eyes.

‘Harry, can I suck you?'

Harry looks at him directly, his own lust clear for Louis to see.

'Yes, please…' he says, spreading his legs a little further to give Louis better access.

'Are you absolutely sure?' Louis asks, waiting for Harry’s full consent.

‘Yes, Louis, please.'

'Just relax and enjoy it.' Louis says, while he slides his hands under Harry’s bum cheeks and pulls him towards him before he gently wraps his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock where a bead of pre-come is already escaping.

 

 **Saturday, April 13** **th** **, 1912**

When Harry had been with Oliver, their love-making was always hurried, a race, there was never enough time. Later it had become a one-sided love-making; Harry making Oliver climax without anything in return. Oliver always had an excuse to leave quickly. This, with Louis, is so much different. Louis makes him feel wanted, sexy and happy. Harry smiles to himself, thinking about last night.

Oliver, nor anyone else, had ever kissed him like Louis had before. The way he had brought Harry to his climax, teasing him, licking him and finally sucking him down until Harry had screamed Louis’ name as he reached his climax, feeling utterly spent afterwards.

Later, Louis had pulled him onto his lap, wrapping Harry’s long legs around his waist, his tongue demanding entrance to Harry’s mouth, while he circled Harry’s hole with an oily finger, until he slowly pressed in and out, adding two more fingers until Harry had begged Louis for his cock. The stretch and the press of Louis’ thick cock had made him whimper as he’d eased himself on it, bouncing up and down slowly, making Louis moan and gasp when Harry picked up speed until they were both panting, calling each other’s names and Harry came in Louis’ lap, just before Louis released himself inside of him.

They couldn’t get enough of each other and after a third love-making session they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms on the huge luxurious bed of suite B38.

Harry woke up when the soft light of dawn peeked through the porthole and he had dragged himself out of bed, carefully so he wouldn’t wake up Louis. He’d quickly put on last night’s clothes, kissed sleeping Louis on his cheek and had left quietly.

Now, he’s lying on his own bed in the cabin he shares with Niall.

'Good night, huh?' Niall says as he eyes Harry. ‘You’re glowing, mate.’ He teases Harry.

Harry blushes as he tugs shyly on one of his curls.

‘Yeah.’ He admits. There was no way he could hide his feelings from Niall. They grew up together, Niall knows him too well.

‘I hope you won’t regret it.’ Niall pats Harry’s head.

'Don't worry. I won’t, even if it won’t last. I had the best night of my life, I really felt cared for.’ Harry says. In his heart, he hopes it will last, but he’s got to be realistic. Louis may truly mean the words he’s spoken to Harry, it doesn’t mean they will last. No one knows what the future holds. At least he’s had an amazing night with a gorgeous man, to remember.

'Really? That amazing, huh.'

'Ýes Niall. Don’t worry, alright? I’m fine. Now, tell me, have you found a nice lass on board of this ship? '

Niall grins. 'Mate, there are so many, I wouldn’t know how to choose. Nah, I’ll find myself a nice lass in New York.’

‘I’m sure you will. You’re a true charmer.’ Harry smiles at his friend.

‘I am. And now… you have a shift to get ready for. I’m going to sleep.’ Niall climbs in bed and yawns. He’s asleep within minutes.

 

 **Sunday, April 14** **th** **, 1912**

Louis rolls Harry on his stomach and kisses his way down his spine, all the way down to the back of his knees. Harry giggles.

‘What?’ Louis looks up with a smile.

‘It tickles.’ Harry giggles again. Louis smiles and continues his task.

‘Harry, would you please sit on your hands and knees for me?’ Louis asks after having peppered Harry’s back with kisses.

Harry nods, knowing what’s going to happen next. He’s on his knees in an instant. His cock is already leaking pre-come and Louis has only one finger in. He sighs when he feels Louis entering him after a while, inch after inch, stretching him slowly. It’s only a matter of a few thrusts, when he feels Louis hitting his spot; it makes him moan and beg.

‘Deeper, harder.’ Louis does as Harry wishes, reaching between Harry’s legs, stroking his cock. Harry’s orgasm is violent and satisfying.

‘God, you’re so good to me. ‘He says when he’s lying in Louis’ arms, still in a daze.

'I love to make you feel good, Harry. You’re so sweet and beautiful.' Louis pulls Harry closer to him.

'Only three more days and we'll be in New York,' Harry says softly, sighing. Only a few more days until they reach their destination, until this safe cocoon they’ve created together will be over. Part of Harry doesn’t want to arrive at the New York docks; afraid his little bubble will burst and this ship romance will be over. He buries his nose in Louis’ neck, breathing in Louis’ scent.

Louis kisses the top of his head.

‘How do I convince you that this isn’t the end, love? Tell me, Harry. I don’t want this to end. I want you in my life, love you, cherish you, be happy with you. How do I convince you?’ Louis sounds a little desperate.

'I know you mean it, Louis. I just can’t help thinking that once we arrive in New York, things will change. We’ll be in a new world, meet new people. What if you meet someone else, who’s more suitable for you? You can’t deny we’re from different social classes.' Harry whispers while looking up in Louis’ eyes, his hand resting on Louis’ bare chest. 'We have three more days, Louis.'

'Oh Harry, please. We could really be happy together. You make me happy; forget about our different upbringing for a while. Do you not feel the same? Don’t you want to be with me? I could never feel like this with anyone else. You’re all I want. Please say you feel it too?’ Louis has tears in his eyes.

‘I do, I want all that too. I feel it too. I’m just too scared to hope for something this good and believing it will last.’ Harry’s voice is thick, he too has tears in his eyes.

'Can we at least try?' Louis asks, stroking Harry’s back.

'We’ve only known each other for a few days. Don’t you think it’s a little too soon?'

‘I understand your concern, especially after what you’ve been through with Oliver, but Harry…. I’m not Oliver.'

All Louis’ emotions are poured into his words. He doesn’t know how to make Harry understand that he truly cares deeply for him. It drives him crazy. He’s afraid Harry will leave the ship and him, once they’re in New York, not because he doesn’t like Louis, but because of his recent experience with Oliver, unable to trust someone again with his feelings.

Harry opens his mouth to reply when the ship shudders violently.

‘My God, what was that?’ he says instead.

'I have no idea.'

Louis has barely uttered the words when the ship begins to swing to starboard, too hard for such a big vessel. A loud noise, resembling rocks falling off a cliff, startles the both of them. They immediately jump off the bed, running over to the porthole, but they can’t see what’s happening through the tiny window.

‘We need to get dressed and go up on to  the deck.’ Louis instructs.

They quickly put on their clothes, a tense silence between them, both sensing that something is wrong, very wrong.

Louis opens the door and pulls Harry with him to the deck.

‘OH MY GOD.’  Louis whispers.

Looming over the ship’s deck, high and majestic, is an iceberg.

‘We hit it…’ Harry stares down at the scattered pieces of ice that are everywhere on the deck. ‘They said the Titanic is unsinkable.’ Harry’s voice is shaking with fear as he looks at Louis, who’s frowning.

They seem to move past the iceberg, although the ship is slowing down, until it stops.

‘Why are we stopping?’ Harry’s face is pale. He reaches for Louis’ hand, seeking reassurance.

‘I’m sure it’s just standard procedure; shutting the engines down to inspect the damage.’ Louis squeezes Harry’s hand.

‘You stay here, I’m going to ask what happened exactly.’

'I can’t …. I need to find Niall.' Harry panics, thinking about his best friend.

'Don’t leave, Harry. I’ll look for him. Just promise you’ll stay here. I’ll be back.'

Louis turns to go. Panic is taking over. Harry keeps repeating to himself in a whisper.

‘The Titanic is unsinkable.’ Trying to convince himself that nothing can happen, but why does he have that knot in his stomach, that nagging feeling something awful is going to happen? What if the ship does sink? What if he will never see Niall nor Louis again?

'Louis, I love you!' He screams as hard as he can, hoping Louis can hear him.

‘I love you too! Wait there. I’ll find Niall for you!’ Louis’ smile is small, but it’s there. Then he’s gone, running around the corner.

 

 **Monday, April 15** **th** **, 1912**

They’re letting the women and children board the lifeboats first. The three men are watching.

‘I can’t believe this is happening. I hope it’s just a precaution. ‘Niall’s voice sounds unsure.

Louis found Niall on the other side of the deck, looking for Harry.

‘They say she’s unsinkable, the Titanic, I mean.’ Harry repeats once more, this time not only to himself. Neither Louis nor Niall replies, they just stare at the lifeboats.

'It's chaos below decks,' Niall answers as he fastens his life jacket over his uniform, Harry and Louis doing the same. ‘People screaming, women gathering their precious jewels to take with them, men smoking and sitting quietly in chairs. It’s unreal.’

Niall looks at Harry.

‘I was in my cabin when we hit the iceberg and I immediately left to find you. I knew I’d find you at Louis’ suite. The gates to the third class were locked, people were screaming and pounding on the gates. It was awful. I should have helped opening the gates, but all I could think of was you, Harry. I needed to get to you.’ Harry wraps his arms around his best friend who’s shaking.

'You found me, Niall. We’re together, that’s all that matters. Let’s go help with the lifeboats. ' Harry says, a strange sense of relief washing over him.

Louis coaches them through the crowds with determination and force.

He holds Harry’s hand, while Harry holds Niall’s hand; together they try to push through the crowd, but it is useless; too many people gathered on deck, screaming, shouting and crying. One by one the lifeboats are lowered, until there are none; the davits on that side of the Titanic hanging empty.

‘We have to go to the other side.’ Louis says to Harry in a low voice, Harry repeating Louis’ words to Niall. They make their way through the mass of people, still holding on to each other. The crew on deck are launching the last of the collapsibles. The Titanic’s front slowly starts to disappear in the dark ocean, making it hard for the men to stand straight. Loose items on deck are moving towards the disappearing front of the ship, there’s more screaming and desperate cries for help. People plunge screaming into the black water as they’re knocked off their feet

Flares are lighting up the sky, a last attempt at signalling for help.

Louis pushes Harry and Niall to the front of the queue for the last boat.

‘You need two strong men to row the boat.’ Louis tells the crew. They only nod, there’s no argument.

‘Oh God, Louis, I don’t want to go without you!’ Harry’s eyes are wide when he realizes what Louis is trying to do.

‘Go with Niall, Harry. It’s your only chance, do it for me. If we’re meant to be together, we’ll see each other again.’

Niall is already on the boat, pulling Harry’s arm. He gives Louis a silent sign to push Harry. Louis understands and pushes Harry firmly, just in time. The collapsible plunges on the sea surface while the Titanic shudders and sinks faster. Louis is thrown off balance and slides down the deck with many other men.

‘I love you.’ Is the last thing Harry hears from him.

A horrible, cracking noise is the next sound he hears.

‘Oh, my God! The funnel…’  Niall whispers shocked, rowing away from the sinking Titanic.

**+++**

Harry stands on deck of the RMS Carpathia, numbly watching people climbing the ladders onto the ship that came to their rescue. No sign of Louis.

Niall and he had watched the Titanic disappearing into the deep black ocean. The lights flickering, dimming and going out as she went. In disbelief, they had stared at the empty spot, where only a few seconds before had been an ocean steamer. No trace of the ship left, except for floating items, bodies and lifeboats; the evidence there had been a majestic ship moments before.

There had been only silence for a while; no one comprehended what had happened. Niall and Harry had rowed aimlessly, not knowing if rescue was on the way, so they just kept on rowing in silence, trying to block out the cries and screams from the women in the collapsible. It had been dark for a long time. Until they finally had noticed the lights coming towards them. The RMS Carpathia had come to their rescue.

Niall is asleep in the makeshift beds, Harry is too restless. He’s grateful both Niall and he survived the disaster, but he feels heartbroken, having lost the man who probably had been the love of his life.

‘If we’re meant to be together, we’ll see each other again.’ That’s what Louis said before he had pushed him onto the lifeboat.

Harry has no tears, he’s too exhausted, too numb to feel anything but emptiness at the loss of Louis, the man he’d only known for a few days. Who had captured his heart in such a short time. Oh, Louis. Harry holds on to the railing desperately, earning concerned looks from the crew of the Carpathia.

‘Louis, I love you. Wherever you are now. I’ll never forget you.’ He whispers with a sob.

A rough high-pitched voice answers.

‘I’m glad to hear that, because I love you too.’

Harry turns instantly in shock at hearing the familiar voice of the man he thought he’d lost.

‘Louis…’ Harry can barely utter his name.

‘I told you if we’re meant to be together, we’ll see each other again.’ Louis replies softly as he takes Harry’s hands in his.

Louis looks exhausted. There are a few scratches on his face, but.. he’s alive. Harry pulls Louis close to him.

‘Louis! You’re alive! I thought I’d lost you.'

'You don’t get rid of me that easily.' Louis’ lips are just as cold as Harry’s, but they couldn’t care less. The kiss they share makes them feel alive and warm again.

‘Niall?’ Louis asks as they break apart to catch their breaths.

‘Sleeping soundly inside.’

‘Thank God!’ Louis says wholeheartedly.

‘We’re going to make a fresh start in New York. You, me and Niall. I promise, I won’t let anything bad happen to either you or Niall again.’

‘A fresh start.’ Harry whispers with a smile.

 

            


End file.
